


Buenos dias profe

by LRobinSkylar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRobinSkylar/pseuds/LRobinSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El profesor de arte Castiel Novak, acaba de cumplir 29 años cuando conoce a Dean Winchester en un club gay. Después de acostarse con el, huye a toda prisa, tratando de lidiar con la culpa por traicionar a su novia, y sus padres excesivamente conservadores. Pero olvidar a Dean se vuelve casi imposible cuando en su nuevo trabajo en la escuela secundaria de San Francisco, Dean se revela como un alumno mas que problemático...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Teach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14695) by camui_zuuki, dream_0f_flight. 



> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Morning Teach" escrito por camui_zuuki (Dean y Sam) y dream_0f_flight (Castiel and Gabriel) en livejournal.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

Capitulo 1  
"... Gabriel, sigo pensando que esta es una idea terrible."  
"Cassy, ¡deja de ser tan mojigato! Sé que mamá y papá odian la idea de que yo sea un flamante ho-mo-sexual, pero al menos podrías aligerarte un poco y apoyarme, idiota homofóbico! "

Castiel dio a su hermano una mirada sorprendida, pero el hombre de pelo corto arenoso sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mostrando que estaba tomándole el pelo. Castiel suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro desordenado. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a Gabriel burlándose de él por ser un homófobo, mientras se encontraban en una fila con hombres gay, para entrar en un bar gay.  
Esto obviamente no fue idea de Castiel. Había sido de Gabe, de llevar afuera a su recluso hermano mas joven en su cumpleaños numero 29, rescatándolo de las garras de su novia controladora por una noche. Gabriel le había dicho a Meg que llevaría a Castiel a una cata de vinos con algunos de sus amigos en Napa. Poco sabía que Gabriel estaba realmente llevando a Castiel al corazón de San Francisco, directo en el Haight, el palpitante centro gay de la ciudad.

El bar era de dos pisos, en realidad un club más que nada. Tenía balcones exteriores donde colgaban banderas del arco iris, 4 pistas de baile que tocaban diferentes tipos de música de la casa para que la gente prácticamente follara uno al otro en el piso de cemento, jaulas de baile y g-go dancer etapas y 6 bares que sirven de todo, desde martinis de manzana hasta mamadas. También había algo llamado "los baños", que eran habitaciones llenas de sofás de cuero falso, futones y cojines por docenas. Se trataba básicamente donde llevabas a alguien una vez que casi lo follaste en la pista de baile, para realmente follartelo en una semi intimidad. Era ahi, o en los cuartos de baño, que rara vez eran utilizados para los fines previstos.  
Por supuesto que Gabriel había olvidado decirle a Castiel nada de esto cuando él lo persuadió a salir por la noche, simplemente prometiendo un buen rato con algunos de los amigos de Gabriel, un poco de buena bebida y música decente. Hasta ahora, la parte de música decente era impredecible para Castiel, que prefería la música clásica a esta mierda techno que salía de las ventanas abiertas, pero él no iba a ser un snob. No cuando Gabriel había bajado su tono para la noche, y llevaba pantalones vaqueros que eran casi pegados a la piel, en vez de absolutamente pegados a la piel y una camiseta sencilla blanca en lugar de la brillante rosa salpicado que había aparecido usando. Cas había conseguido hacerle cambiar, ofreciendo todo lo sencillo de su propio vestuario como una forma de sentirse más cómodo en la presencia fabulosa de Gabriel.  
Ya era bastante malo que su hermano mayor fuera un absolutamente flamante gay, aún peor cuando sus padres eran firmemente católicos, y trataban de meter a Gabriel en "centros de rehabilitación" para las personas homosexuales, por lo menos dos veces al año.  
En Navidades y Pascua habían travestis, llenandose de nada más que peleas y discusiones.  
No había nada que hacer, sin embargo, ya que ni sus padres ni Gabriel iban a cambiar para el otro, y Castiel no estaba tan seguro de por qué tenían que hacerlo.  
Él mismo no era homofóbico , y sentía que estaba bien para su hermano ser como era ... era la forma en que nació, y que no había nada malo en ello.  
El punto de vista de sus padres eran sus creencias, y no tenía necesidad de cambiarlos. Castiel simplemente no creía que fuera justo que se les impusiera a Gabriel, pero la única vez que lo había mencionado a sus padres inmediatamente asumieron que también era gay, y la ola de vergüenza que paso a través de él le hizo callar la idea de inmediato con un "no, claro que no! '. La mirada en la cara de Gabriel cuando lo había dicho hablaba de un daño total, y su hermano no le dirigió la palabra por alrededor de una semana después de eso, pero nunca hablaron de ello de nuevo.

Castiel fue el pacificador de la familia, calmando los nervios de punta con una mano suave, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que él fuera completamente tranquilo en su día a día. Lo cual es probablemente la forma en la que terminó con Meg, su novia con la que convivía. Ella era controladora, posesiva e increíblemente insegura. Todo tenía que ser por ella, o ella sentía que alguien la estaba ignorando, o posiblemente siendo malo o cruel. Una vez cuando Castiel había salido, después de un largo día de trabajo, con algunos compañeros suyos maestros de la Escuela Preparatoria en la que trabajaba, a Meg le dio un ataque, tirando cosas y gritándole que Castiel estaba engañándola, y no la quería. Ese había sido el final de sus salidas.

Ahora, parado en la fila de un club con su hermano, elegantemente vestido con jeans, botas y una camisa negra abotonada con las mangas enrolladas, metidas en el pantalón para evitar manos curiosas, en realidad ... se sentía a gusto. Fue agradable salir, aunque fuera a un bar gay. Por lo menos si Meg de alguna manera se enteraba de que fueron a un bar en lugar de la degustación de vinos, no podría acusarlo de coger a una chica. Todas las chicas de aquí, probablemente sería mucho más interesadas en las chicas aquí que en él, y él estaba bien con eso. Castiel vino sólo para beber, hablar con algunos nuevos amigos potenciales, y bailar a lo mejor... si Gabriel le emborrachaba lo suficiente.  
"Relájate, Cassy, me estás poniendo nervioso!"

"Yo estoy relajado, Gabe ... de verdad."

Él sonríe, y sus cerúleos ojos azules se iluminan formando arrugas y en las esquinas exteriores hoyuelos, asomando en sus mejillas. Gabriel le devuelve la sonrisa, sus ojos dorados brillaban traviesamente, y momentos más tarde, después de pagar una consumición mínima de $ 15 cada uno, están en el interior del bar, la música al instante cerca de ensordecerlos. Gabriel mira a su alrededor y ve a sus amigos en el bar, agarra la mano de Castiel, y se abre el camino forcejeando.

*****  
"Uno más!"

Dean Winchester se inclina sobre el mostrador, sonriendo a Jake, el barman de esta noche en el último piso del Haight y lame la última gota del trago de sus labios. La noche aún es joven, pero ha sido buena hasta ahora. Dean ha estado aquí casi todos los días en los últimos tres meses. Por suerte, siempre es lo mismo con los clubes nocturnos - obtiene las miradas, entra la mayoría de las veces incluso de forma gratuita. Dean está en términos de llamarse por su primer nombre con los de seguridad, los bailarines, los camareros y los dueños del club. Dicho esto, Dean no paga mucho estos días.

Jake desliza otra copa de alcohol en el mostrador y le guiña un ojo a Dean, dejando la barra para caminar hacia la barandilla. Pasa entre dos parejas besándose apasionadamente y toma en el escenario a continuación. Es viernes por la noche y el club está repleto, que es prácticamente todos los días de la semana, y Dean sorbe su bebida, dejando vagar su mirada sobre la multitud. Él ve a un par de tipos que parecen dignos de su tiempo, pero nada de lo que hace parar su corazón, acelerar su sangre en las venas.

Suspira y da unas vueltas alrededor, apurando el trago de su vaso y golpeandolo de nuevo en el mostrador, antes de hacer su camino por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Él ve a otro regular, Gabriel bailando cerca de otro individuo extraordinariamente rígido en la barra y decide decir por lo menos "hola". Pero entonces su compañero se da la vuelta y Dean se detiene en seco. Unos brillantes ojos azules vuelven su mirada, que se refleja en los millones de luces parpadeantes alrededor del club y la boca de Dean es de repente muy seca.

El hombre mira hacia otro lugar y Dean se encuentra dejando que sus ojos vaguen ahora por encima de su cuerpo. Él es delgado pero debajo de la camisa negra simple Dean puede adivinar la cantidad justa de músculo. Su piel es pálida, lo que hace que su oscuro, desordenado cabello y labios carnosos y rosados destaquen aún más. Lamiendo sus labios, Dean finalmente se mueve, dando un pequeño rodeo y se sienta en uno de los taburetes en el bar. Una cosa es clara: quiere hablar con este chico, al infierno, él tiene una lista completa de cosas que le gustaría hacer con él - pero no con Gabriel pavoneándose a su alrededor.

Su oportunidad llega más rápido de lo que pensaba, cuando Gabe es empujado a la pista de baile por un tipo y deja al ojos azules solo en el bar. Dean sonríe al ver la expresión de su rostro, todo torpeza y absoluto miedo. Se levanta y se abre paso a través de la multitud hasta que está de pie junto a él.  
"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunta inclinándose hacia adelante y le pone una mano encima , sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a la confusión en la cara del otro tipo "Estás buscando un poco de diversión?"

Ojos azules sólo parpadea a él, una vez, dos veces, antes de que un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas, haciéndole parecer - si es posible - incluso más adorable. Dean se acerca más, lamiéndose los labios y rozándose contra el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

"Creo que se la haz encontrado."

Siente el escalofrío del otro hombre por sus palabras y se aleja con una sonrisa de satisfacción, retirando su mano con renuencia. Vuelve la espalda y se va sin decir nada más. La nota que dejó en la servilleta debajo de la bebida del hombre haría el resto.

*****  
Gabriel había estado comprándole una bebida detrás de otra, y ahora Castiel estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para reconocer a las personas que eran amigos de Gabe de los que eran simplemente extraños al azar siendo increíblemente amables, así que cuando alguien camina directo hacia él y empieza a hablarle , el primer pensamiento de Castiel es que es uno de los amigos de Gabe.

En el momento en que él mira para arriba sin embargo, su aliento se queda atrapado en su garganta y es lo único que puede hacer para no caerse. Este muchacho, no... Hombre, pues tenía barba y una línea de cintura marcada y era obviamente más allá de la pubertad... este hombre, era la persona más hermosa que Castiel jamás había visto. Su corazón casi omite un latido cuando la belleza de ojos verdes le sonríe, acercándose a él con sus palabras y tocándolo con una mano cálida, pero Castiel no está realmente escuchando lo que dice por la música fuerte, sus propios pensamientos de 'oh dios ... . oh, Dios mío, es tan bonito ... ¿cómo es posible que se les permita a los hombres ser tan preciosos, yo no lo entiendo ... ".

Se ruboriza de color rojo brillante cuando el hombre se inclina más de cerca, dándose cuenta de que no había escuchado una sola palabra que él le había dicho.

“Creo que acaba de encontrarla ", dice la voz profunda en el oído, el más elemental roce de labios sobre su oreja mandando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. El aliento de Castiel se queda atrapado otra vez cuando él se da cuenta de que hay pecas dignas de una galaxia bailando sobre la cara del hombre cuando se aleja, la sonrisa confiada casi arrogante que el hombre hermoso le lanza lo empuja tan fuera de balance que tiene que agarrarse a la barra para no caerse.

Y luego camina alejándose, y Castiel se sonroja aún más oscuro cuando se da cuenta que está mirando el culo del hombre mientras éste se aleja, en los jeans ajustados que lo muestran a la perfección. Castiel se lame los labios y luego niega con la cabeza, los pensamientos corriendo rampante a través de ella no es normal para él no, nada normal en absoluto. Joder, necesitaba otra copa, esto no estaba... bien. Se vuelve de nuevo a la bebida que tiene en el bar, y la levanta para terminarla de un trago, ojos cerrados, pero abriéndolos de nuevo cuando apoya la copa de regreso en el bar. Algo en el fondo del vaso atrapa su mirada, por lo que lo lleva de nuevo hasta el nivel de los ojos para ver dentro.

Allí, distorsionado en el fondo del vaso, teñido con gotas de líquido ambarino, estaba un mensaje garabateado en una servilleta pegada al vidrio por la condensación. La tinta manchada por las gotas de rocío de agua, pero el mensaje se veía alto y claro, y la palabra envió una onda de choque a la ingle de Castiel.

"Follame", decía el mensaje, y Castiel traga duro alrededor del nudo en la garganta. Él llama al barman y señala la servilleta, pero el barman levanta las manos y mueve la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos en una clásica postura defensiva de “¡no era yo!” Era lo que Castiel mas temía. Él se estremece, mirando hacia atrás a través de la multitud, tratando de encontrar al hombre magnífico, una vez más, en busca de esos hombros bien tonificados y brillantes ojos verdes musgo, pero él no puede verlo.  
“-Tengo que decirle que no estoy libre ... y soy heterosexual ", Castiel dice a sí mismo, y con ese pensamiento en su mente, agarra la servilleta y se pone en marcha hacia la parte posterior del club, en la dirección que él vio al hombre desaparecer unos momentos antes.

*****  
Dean puede sentir los ojos del otro hombre en su cuerpo, mientras se abre paso entre la multitud y hacia los baños. En la puerta de entrada se detiene, dando la vuelta, buscando con sus ojos y encontrando el objeto de su deseo con alegre satisfacción. Ojos azules le seguía, con la cara profundamente roja y sus labios - dios esos labios - un poco abiertos. Dean no le permite alcanzarlo, metiéndose en la oscuridad de la trastienda antes que su botín de esta noche le alcanzara. Dean conoce el camino alrededor de aquí y pronto se da cuenta de que el otro no lo hace, así que en vez de hacer eso de ser atrapado, se detiene a los pocos metros, mirando sobre su hombro para encontrar a su perseguidor justo detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta serpentea una mano alrededor de su cuello, Dean sonríe ampliamente, tirando del chico más cerca de su respiración. Su olor es embriagador, afrodisíaco, algo que Dean había reconocido en el club.

"¿Ves? ¿No es esto mucho mejor que tomar una copa ... todo ... solo? "

Respira las últimas palabras al oído del otro hombre, sintiéndolo temblar a cada sílaba y sonriendo para sus adentros. Oh, esto iba a ser tan divertido...

*****  
Castiel siente sudar sus manos cuando el otro hombre le tira acercándolo, y ya cerca de este se da cuenta de que en realidad es más corto y más delgado, que el otro. Esta comprensión envía un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, pero no sabe por qué. Se las arregla para tirar hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ver un poco a los ojos del otro hombre, todo su cuerpo zumbando enérgicamente. Están tan cerca que puede oler al otro hombre por sobre el olor a alcohol rancio y sexo en el aire, y huele puro, como a una especie de cítricos, hierba cortada tal vez fresca o limonada. Es un olor dulce, y hace que su cuerpo cosquillee mientras niega con la cabeza, tratando de formar las palabras que él sabe que tiene que decir.  
Castiel sostiene la servilleta, mirando a Dean, y finalmente se las arregla para hablar, su voz aún más gruesa que de costumbre, contra la espalda de Dean.

"¿Esto es tuyo?"

*****  
Dean se las arregla para sonreír aún más al oír las palabras del otro hombre y hace todo lo posible de poner su 'yo-no-tengo-idea-sobre-lo-que-estas-hablando-' cara.

"¿Qué te parece?", Dice, la mirada de falsa inocencia dirigida al hombre sudando delante suyo.

Él no le da tiempo para responder, no cree que él sería capaz de hacerlo, ya que parece distraído por los fuertes gemidos y jadeos a su alrededor, el débil tamborileo de la música y la invasión de Dean descarada de su espacio personal.

 

"Déjeme decirle lo que pienso ... creo ... que estas interesado en mí ...", continúa, cada palabra susurrándola contra la piel caliente de la cara de Castiel "... por lo que me seguiste hasta aquí ...", Dean se detiene y baja sus labios para rozar el pequeño parche de piel donde el cuello y el hombro se encuentran, lo degusta jadeando sorprendido ,es dulce como la miel "y ... yo también creo ... que estás cansado de las cosas que van muy despacio ..."  
Con esas últimas palabras, la mano de Dean viaja por el cuerpo de Castiel con rapidez, a palmear el bulto visible a través de sus pantalones.

*****  
Castiel deja caer la mandíbula, con la boca abierta en una 'O' contra el repentino roce de su dureza que no se había dado cuenta que estaba teniendo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas con el zumbido alcohólico, todo a su alrededor se ha fundido al fondo, solo ve al hombre frente a él, el hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conoce. Sus caderas empujan contra la mano de Dean y sus ojos se deslizan cerrados por un segundo, la servilleta cae al suelo sucio en un instante cuando Castiel abre sus manos en un acto reflejo.

"M... Mierda .."

Traga duro y abre de nuevo los ojos, un destello del rostro ceñudo de Meg pasa por su cabeza. Castiel agarra las muñecas de Dean y empuja la espalda contra la pared más cercana, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras sostiene el otro hombre allí, aplastándolo contra la oscura pared pintada , sujetándolo con sus manos, su cuerpo sólo a unos pocos centímetros de Dean.  
"N-no ... eso es ... eso no es por lo que vine aquí .."

Dios, tan cerca que podía ver el perfecto arco de cupido de los labios del hombre, el destello rojo en la penumbra de su barba. Joder, era hermoso. La sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Dean envió otra sacudida a la polla de Castiel y traga de nuevo y se mueve unos centímetros del espacio de Dean.

*****  
Dean deja escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, cuando Castiel lo apresa contra la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas al lado de su cabeza. Se inclina un poco, siguiendo la mirada de Castiel a sus labios, lamiéndoselos sugestivamente.

"Podemos seguir jugando a este juego, si quieres... o podrías soltar mis manos y yo podría chuparte... ¿quieres saber lo bien que mis labios se sienten envueltos alrededor de tu pene? ¿Cuan bueno sería? Te gusta ver, ¿no es así? "  
Dean sonríe a la inspiración repentina del otro hombre y siente el agarre en sus muñecas aflojarse, saca las manos para dejarlas vagar sobre el cuerpo superior de Castiel, jugando con los botones y deslizando hacia abajo para tirar del dobladillo de su camisa.

"Vamos, bebe, sabes que me quieres...”

*****  
El aliento de Castiel está empezando a estremecerse, inhala y exhala, sus ojos encapuchados con lujuria mientras observa a este magnífico hombre frente a él casi desnudarse y agacharse, cada pequeño movimiento que rezuma sexo. Traga duro y tiembla cuando las manos de Dean tiran de su camisa fuera de los pantalones, el cepillo áspero de la tela sobre su piel envía la carne de gallina corriendo por toda su superficie.  
Su voz se quiebra cuando habla, grave y áspera luchando contra sus cuerdas vocales.  
"Y-... no puedo ... Tengo que ... v .. volver .."

 

Sus palabras dicen una cosa pero su cuerpo hace otra, acercándose a Dean otra vez, con el pulgar de su mano rozando sobre la felpa de los labios enrojecidos de Dean. Dios, Castiel nunca ha visto a alguien con labios como estos, tan perfectos, maduros y completos. Traga duro y sus ojos van de los labios de Dean a los ojos verdes mirando hacia él, que se burlan de su incapacidad para detenerse.

"Realmente-... mi hermano... Gabe está esperándome...”

*****  
Dean levanta la mano, ahuecando a Castiel, que está ahora tocando su mejilla y vuelve la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra su palma.

"Confía en mí, bebe... Gabe es un niño grande... puede entretenerse solo..."

Él saca su lengua para lamer sobre la piel caliente, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Castiel y el temblor de su mano. 

"Hay una cosa que necesitas saber acerca de mí: puedo ser muy persuasivo si quiero algo... y en estos momentos te quiero."

Y con eso Dean da un paso hacia adelante, tirando de Castiel y cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Durante un momento interminable, el otro hombre es rígido, completamente quieto, y Dean lo presiona mas, chupando su labio inferior, mientras sus manos descansar libremente en las caderas de Castiel.

*****  
Todo el cuerpo de Castiel se endurece cuando Dean lo besa, casi como si el flujo de su sangre corporal se detuviera apenas por un momento, luego se reinicia la inversa, en lugar de traer nuevas células de la sangre oxigenada al cerebro, brota todo recto hacia el sur y se queda allí. Castiel se estremece y gime en el beso, sus manos vienen a agarrar ambos lados de la cara de Dean mientras da un paso y pulsa al otro contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

Al diablo con todo, nada más importaba en este momento, sino esos labios gruesos y el músculo duro, la línea dura de la polla del otro hombre cuando Castiel presiona sus caderas en contra de Dean. Traga con dificultad, un jadeo suave escapa de él antes de abrir la boca y besar a Dean profundamente, comenzando a mover incesantemente sus caderas en su contra. El alcohol estaba haciendo esto, algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, decía, este es el alcohol, y nada más. El placer que sentía crecer dentro de él, las sensaciones de hormigueo en los labios y el latido profundo menesteroso en su polla, era todo el alcohol interactuando con su cuerpo, alimentado por la hermosa maravilla delante de él, como una parte que sólo encendió la prueba 151 que se había acumulado en su interior. Llama a un charco de licor, y boom, ignición, chispas y fuego, y todo estaba bailando en su cabeza y Castiel no podía oír nada más, sino una voz que hablaba sobre todo lo demás, su propia voz, en voz alta, áspera y arrastrándose.

"En privado".

*****

 

Dean siente la fría pared en la espalda, las manos de Castiel en su cara, su cuerpo contra el suyo y el movimiento de los labios contra los suyos. Un gemido se le escapa, una vez que sumerge su lengua y la empuja dentro de la boca de Castiel para encontrar su contraparte. Menos de diez segundos más tarde se están devorando uno al otro, cada pensamiento prohibido en sus cabezas se esfuma, su mente simplemente se sitúa en el ahora.

“Lo sabía”, Dean piensa para sí mismo y sonríe en el beso, pero Castiel no dejar de besarlo, a pesar de su propio pedido de privacidad. Finalmente, Dean se aleja lo suficiente como para que se detuvieran y se aferra al otro hombre, tirando de él consigo. Les toma varios intentos, pero cuando por fin encuentran una habitación vacía, Dean empuja al otro hombre al interior y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Hay un sofá de cuero en un rincón de la habitación, pero no le prestan mucha atención todavía. En vez de eso ojos azules se mete hacia el espacio personal de Dean, empujándolo contra la puerta cerrada y provocando un gemido de la garganta del joven.

"Cuál es... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ", suspira entre besos frenéticos, mordiendo el labio inferior del otro hombre" Necesito... saber qué gritar cuando... cuando me folles.... "

*****  
Castiel se estremece en el momento en que Dean respira en su contra, la forma en que le pregunta su nombre, y él no puede ayudarse a sí mismo cuando él le susurra 'Castiel', ha ido demasiado lejos en el alcohol y la lujuria para molestarse siquiera el pensar en un nombre falso. Él débilmente piensa que podría arrepentirse más tarde, pero la idea de este magnífico hombre gritando su nombre envía otra oleada de placer directo por la espalda a la piscina baja en su vientre, y es todo lo que puede lograr para tirar suavemente de la camisa del hombre en lugar de arrancársela.

"Tu-... ¿tu nombre?", Jadea, mientras jala la camisa sobre la cabeza de Dean y lo arroja sobre el sofá detrás de ellos, con los dedos que dudan por un segundo antes de empezar a deslizarse sobre los abdominales, descubriendo al instante que el endurecido músculo se siente bien, no ajeno, bajo sus manos.

La forma en que el cuerpo de Dean responde a sus toques es adictivo, cada tirón del aliento o el empuje de las caderas en contra de Castiel le hace sentir más borracho, un remolino en la cabeza por lo que le es muy difícil ver más allá de la cara de Dean en este momento.

 

"... Dios... eres hermoso ..."

Respira, haciendo una pausa por un momento para observar el cabello perfectamente despeinado y el cuerpo endurecido. Este hombre es de los que te dejan sin aire y Castiel lo tiene esta la noche para si... o por lo menos por una hora más o menos. Él se inclina y cierre la boca sobre el cuello del hombre, aspirando su aroma y sabor, y gimiéndole.

*****  
"Cas .. Castiel? "

La sonrisa de Dean es sustituida por un grito de asombro con la boca abierta, cuando hinchados labios empiezan a chupar en su cuello. Él levanta sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros de Castiel tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, mientras el otro hombre sigue besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo su piel caliente.

"Nnnh … no suena tan mal, Cas ... "

Dean gime, cuando siente los dientes mordiendo suavemente pero con pasión en su clavícula, la piel de su pecho y sus dedos se clavan en los hombros de Castiel.

"Dean... Yo... soy Dean ... "

Su cadera se resiste a los toques continuos, los besos posesivos y gemidos bajos procedentes de la garganta de Castiel. Su voz, Dios... aunque Castiel no era tan guapo, era caliente, magnífico, - le faltaban un poco las palabras cuando se trataba de adjetivos para describir su belleza - como fuera, Dean todavía lo quería. Había algo en su voz, el sonido profundo y rasposo volviéndolo a Dean imposiblemente duro.

"Oh Dios... Cas por favor ..."

Por lo general el no era el tipo de persona que ruega... pero esto ... querido Señor ... estaban solo besándose y tocándose y Dean estaba asustado ya que estaba a punto de venirse en los pantalones como un maldito adolescente.

*****  
Castiel se lame los labios mientras se aleja del cuello de Dean, las manos deslizándose por los lados del hombre para tirar y apretar alrededor de su cintura, barajándolo hacia el sofá. Se sienta y tira de Dean en su regazo, volviéndolo a besar con fuerza, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras sus caderas se aprietan duro en la búsqueda de fricción y presión.

Todo pensamiento práctico se ha ido por la ventana en este punto, la forma en que Dean le estaba rogando poniendo la sangre Castiel en llamas, todo su cuerpo dolorido pidiendo una liberación ya. Había una cosa buena acerca de envejecer, sin embargo, fue capaz de resistir más tiempo, y mientras él lo quería, no había presión para él, ninguna amenaza de venirse en sus pantalones, por lo menos no todavía. El cuerpo de Dean le hace más difícil la segunda parte, sin embargo, los jadeos que escapan de los labios amoratados envía sensaciones de hormigueo corriendo por su columna vertebral haciéndole erizar los pelos del cuello. Castiel se estremece y araña con su mano por la espalda de Dean, frotándose contra el culo del hombre con un gemido sin aliento.

"Dean....”

*****

Dean gime a las uñas de Castiel dibujando líneas en su espalda y la presión de una polla dura contra su trasero.

"Cristo ... Cas .."

Él le besa de nuevo duro, sus lenguas luchan por el dominio, pero Dean rindiéndose a todo demasiado pronto. No se trata de ganar o perder - se trata de si tendrá o no la oportunidad de sentir la polla de Castiel palpitante dentro de él o no antes de venirse. Dean se queja de nuevo, entonces retrocede y se desliza hasta el suelo delante de Cas, sus manos agarrando sus muslos y apartándolos. Sus dedos encuentran el botón de los pantalones de Cas 'y segundos más tarde lo está tirando abajo por las piernas de Castiel.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Dean respira caliente contra la fina tela de calzoncillos bóxer blanco de Cas , notando los contornos de la polla dura debajo. Cuando tira de la ropa interior abajo también, se toma un momento para mirar, observando en cómo el miembro de Castiel presiona contra su estómago, enrojecido, palpitante y listo, Dean no puede esperar mas. Se inclina hacia abajo, lamiendo la punta tentativamente antes de llevárselo a los labios envolviendo oh-tan-apretadamente alrededor de esta carne caliente.

*****  
Hay una fracción de segundo en que su mente racional ve a través de la bruma y la niebla del alcohol y la lujuria, pero en cuanto la boca de Dean toca su polla, esa voz es aplastada bajo el gemido de Castiel.

"Oh dios ... D.. Dean ...."

Se sentía fantástico, el calor húmedo y caliente de estar dentro de la boca de alguien. A Meg no le gustaba dar mamadas, y en los 7 meses que habían estado juntos Castiel podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había recibido una... y que nunca habían sido tan absolutamente hambrientas tampoco. Dean lo llevaba como si se muriera de hambre y Castiel podía darle exactamente lo que necesitaba sólo por chupar lo suficiente. Su cadera empuja hacia la boca del hombre de ojos verdes, y él deja escapar otro gemido lento, un quejido cuando Dean se lo traga aún más. Su mano serpentea hacia abajo para agarrar el pelo muy corto de Dean , apenas puede tomar lo suficiente para un puñado, pero Castiel lo necesita, tirando ligeramente, sus ojos se deslizan cerrados mientras su boca se abre con un improperio de “Joder”, apenas un soplo en la habitación por lo demás tranquila .

*****  
“No”, Dean piensa mientras sonríe alrededor de la polla de Castiel…”joder “¡ni siquiera empieza a cubrir lo jodidamente fantástico que es esto!'

Cierra los ojos y Castiel traga, él siente animar su caderas y sus manos apretar en su cabello y Dean no puede obtener suficiente de esto, de Cas. Lame una raya larga hasta su polla, mientras se retira un poco hacia atrás, mirando hacia el otro hombre, se ve completamente destrozado, el pelo despeinado y Cas está devolviéndole su mirada a través de los ojos medio cerrados.

"Vamos", Dean lo alienta, lamiendo el pre-venir de sus labios, una de sus manos se envuelve alrededor de la base de la polla de Castiel "folla mi boca, Cas".

*****  
El cuerpo de Castiel amenaza con recalentarse cuando el obedece la persuasiva orden de Dean, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza del niño y tirando de él hacia abajo sobre su polla. Castiel inicia un ritmo lento que rápidamente se fortalece a medida que se estrella cada vez más rápido, una fantasía que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía mientras Dean lo traga tan fácilmente.

"Oh... Dios... tu boca.... j... joder....”

Sus caderas se arquean hacia arriba, tartamudeando un poco cuando lo arrolla una ola de placer y él sostiene Dean hacia abajo, nariz enterrada contra su cuerpo y apenas respira, o trata de capturar el aliento en la garganta. Castiel deja de lado la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Dean rápidamente después de eso, jadeando mientras mira al hombre.

"… Ven aquí..."

Su voz es mas ronca que antes, los labios húmedos, como él los lame y observa la forma musculosa de rodillas frente a él, con los ojos verdes brillando en la penumbra de la habitación, apenas lo suficientemente iluminada para ver unos metros mas alla.

*****  
A Dean le gusta ver. A él le gusta observar a su compañero convertirse en deshecho, le gusta distinguir el momento exacto en el que va a venir. Castiel no va a venirse, no todavía. Dean está en realidad bastante impresionado, él ha tenido torpes debutantes en abundancia y, normalmente, una mamada lograba el truco. Pero Castiel era diferente, lo que había sido claramente obvio desde el primer segundo y Dean obedece a su pedido, empujando a sí mismo hasta que él está de pie justo enfrente de Cas.

Él espera, quiere asegurarse de que Cas lo observaba atentamente, antes de que Dean comience a desabrocharse el pantalón, encogiéndose a retirar hacia abajo los calzoncillos negros apretados también. Completamente desnudo da un paso adelante, balanceando las piernas por sobre Castiel, hasta que se encuentra suspendido justo encima de la polla del otro hombre. Inclinándose, él cepilla sus labios contra Cas ', besándolo suavemente aunque aun desesperado. Cuando se tira hacia atrás, sus ojos se encuentran y en el corazón de Dean da un vuelco.

"Cas, por favor... Te quiero dentro de mí ..."

*****

Castiel se estremece, sus manos acarician los laterales de Dean y agarran su trasero, apretando los globos firmes de carne y maravillándose de lo fuerte que es, tan bien musculado. Envía una emoción a través de su cuerpo, la neblina alcohólica se eleva un poco al darse cuenta de lo que Dean estaba pidiéndole.

Él grazna “Tienes... ¿tienes protección?”, Y se ruboriza intensamente al tener que decirlo en voz alta.  
Cas mueve una mano por la raja del culo de Dean, dedos provocativamente cerca, pero sin tocar su entrada. Su otra mano serpentea alrededor, titubeando, luego se envuelve alrededor de la polla de Dean, su pulgar rozando el pre-venir sobre la punta manchando el camino para su mano poco a poco tomando a Dean mientras Cas lo mira, observando los musculosos muslos temblorosos del estómago temblar.

*****  
Dean esta muy lejos de poder pensar con claridad. La forma en que Cas lo está mirando, tocándolo, suavemente, con ternura, como si fuera algo precioso, algo digno de amar, adorar incluso. Dean se estremece ante ese pensamiento ridículo y siente que sus rodillas se debilitan, cuando Cas envuelve los dedos tímidamente alrededor de su erección. Sus ojos se cierran y él presiona los labios con firmeza, tratando de mantener para si los fuertes y vergonzosos gemidos

"El... bolsillo de atras...", finalmente jadea una respuesta a la pregunta de Cas.

Él siente al otro hombre moverse, puede escucharlo buscando y él está de vuelta, su mano acariciándolo y sus labios encontrando su nuez de Adán. Todo el cuerpo de Dean está temblando, mientras abre los ojos y toma el condón de las manos de Cas , inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista. Él no rompe el contacto visual, cuando desliza el preservativo sobre la polla de Castiel, lamiéndose los labios al ver la deliciosa anticipación de lo que vendría después. Él quiere montarlo, quiere estar encima de él, quiere verlo moverse, quiere ver a Cas retorciéndose debajo de él. Dios, este simple pensamiento que tiene hace estremecer a Dean de deseo. Toma una respiración profunda y se posiciona, la polla de Cas presionando ligeramente contra su agujero, antes de bajar a sí mismo en ella poco a poco.

Es perfecto.

Dean puede ver la sorpresa en la cara de Castiel, el shock y la confusión, pronto reemplazado por el placer y la dulce dulce lujuria y cuando está completamente lleno, Dean se hunde para presionar juntas las partes superiores de ambos y sentir por un momento.

"Cas... Cas ...."

*****  
El condón lubricado era perfecto, y Cas toma una fracción de segundo para agradecer a los responsables del mismo antes de llenar sus espacios mentales con placer crudo, quemándolo de adentro hacia afuera en el calor apretado que envuelve su polla. Él aprieta los dientes y silba el nombre de Dean, un sollozo suave rompera través de sus labios mientras el hombre se desliza hasta el fondo, la polla de Cas toca fondo en su interior. Fue más allá de lo que jamás había sentido, un apretado tan poderoso que temía que iba a desmayarse por la presión.

Cuando Dean se inclina Castiel no puede detenerse a si mismo y rápidamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja del hombre, apretando sus cuerpos juntos y cambiando ligeramente el interior de Dean.

"Dean ...."

Parecía ser la única cosa que podía decir ahora Cas, atragantándose con las palabras cuando su boca recorre a lo largo de la mandíbula del otro hasta los labios, capturándolos con un ronco gemido. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando rápidamente, y casi antes de que pudiera pensar en ello mueve su cadera hacia atrás, hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, deslizando apenas una pulgada hacia fuera y luego de nuevo en el calor apretado, el movimiento sedoso y maravilloso.

"Oh-... D … Dios ... Dean ..."

*****  
“Eso más o menos lo resume todo", pensó Dean pero ni una palabra escapo de sus labios. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar, sentir y escuchar las exclamaciones silenciosas de Castiel. Y entonces él se mueve... y Dean se pierde. Él arquea la espalda, un gemido escapa de sus labios mientras echa hacia atrás la cabeza y mueve sus caderas. El ritmo que Castiel fija es lento y tan tortuoso, pero a pesar de que Dean estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con rudeza y sin piedad, era perfecto. Sigue los golpes constantes de Cas con sus propios movimientos y girando su cadera sólo un poco, para que cuando Cas empuja en el la siguiente vez, la punta de la polla se desliza por encima de su punto dulce y Dean ve las estrellas. El nombre del otro hombre se escucha en la habitación antes tranquila y puede sentir el ritmo acelerar, Castiel empujar más rápido y más duro y Dean no puede mantenerse silencioso por mas tiempo. Cuanto más rápido Cas empuja hacia arriba y dentro de él, obtiene gemidos mas fuertes de Dean, hasta que esta temblando, confuso retorciéndose.

"Cas... No puedo... oh Dios... " 

Sus rodillas se debilitan y por un momento, cuando se derrumba en la parte superior de Castiel, acaba sorprendido porque esto es algo que nunca había pasado antes. Siente el movimiento de Castiel, deslizándose fuera del cuerpo de Dean y está prácticamente llorando por la pérdida de fricción, de esta increíble sensación de estar lleno. Cas está agarrando su hombro suavemente y girándolo, hasta que se extiende por debajo de él y Dean lo ve flotando por encima. Cuando se desliza en su interior de nuevo, Dean casi gime, mordiéndose el labio mientras cierra sus ojos.

*****  
Castiel necesita tener las manos sobre Dean, tiene que agarrar sus caderas y ver blanquear la piel bajo la presión, ver como el cuerpo debajo se estremece con el placer que él, Castiel, está dándole a otro hombre. Hay destellos de “esto está mal” , “Meg” y “¡no eres gay!” En la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero el alcohol y la forma en que Dean lo mira pasa por encima de ellos, haciendo que se retiren a un sonido blanco ruidoso de fondo, y se centra en una sola cosa: Dean.

La forma en que Dean dobla la espalda y respira, tan hermoso debajo de él con las piernas arqueadas que se envuelven alrededor de sus caderas y labios gruesos que se abren con gritos cuando Castiel chasquea sus caderas hacia delante hasta enterrarse en el interior del hombre una vez más. Todo lo extendido delante de él es hermoso, y a pesar de sus problemas con la coordinación general, de alguna manera, en este momento, Castiel es perfecto. Se mueve correctamente para Dean, deslizándose en su interior más profundo y sorprendentemente dando en el punto una y otra vez con cada embestida larga. Una floración de orgullo despierta dentro de Cas y se mueve más rápido, empujando una de las piernas de Dean por encima de su hombro y sosteniendo las caderas del hombre a un lado para que Dean esté en angulo cuando Cas golpea en él, mas y mas duro ahora, su propio aliento llegando a quebrarse.

Traga duro y gime por lo bajo, sus ojos cerrándose mientras envuelve una mano alrededor del muslo del hombre para mantener su cuerpo quieto mientras se sumerge en él, la otra moviéndose desde el sofá pegajoso para envolverla alrededor de la polla de Dean, golpeando firmemente desde la base, el momento es un poco incómodo, pero se torna cada vez mas rápido.

"Dean... N… No puedo... no voy a durar..."

*****  
Es una locura. La cara de Dean se aprieta en el cuero negro, cuando Cas golpea dentro de él una y otra vez. Dean siente el sudor corriendo por la cara y levanta una mano sobre su cabeza, estirándose, tratando de respirar. Cuando Cas habla, Dean siente algo muy profundo dentro de él una chispa, encenderse, dejando su cuerpo en llamas. Viene duro y ruidoso, la cara pegada a la superficie del asiento del sofá como Cas le monta a través de su orgasmo. Manos de Dean están agarrando el brazo, su respiración entrando apresurada, jadeos ásperos, un mantra de “Dios” , “oh” y “Cas”.

*****  
En el segundo en que Dean llegó su cuerpo se torno drásticamente apretado duramente en torno a Cas, y por mucho que lo intentara Cas no podría durar a través de eso, empuja solo un puñado más de veces antes de venir él mismo, terminando en el condón con un gemido gutural. Acaba en el interior de Dean, incluso con el preservativo que le separa de la idea de estar dentro del otro y lo que ha hecho se va hilando en su cabeza y poco a poco se retira lejos, sentado en el otro extremo del sofá con un suspiro tembloroso. Todo su cuerpo es blando, revestido de sudor la espalda y los muslos, y respira profundo inhalando rápidamente, tratando de calmar el tronido que su corazón esta haciendo en su cabeza.

Todo lo demás es abrumado por sensación de que ha tenido sexo en el centro de un club lleno de gente con un hombre impresionante, que es, básicamente, un desconocido y fue el mejor sexo de su vida. Cas se siente enfermo.

*****  
Dean siente a Cas retirándose, hacia fuera y el sonido que hizo a eso es gutural, casi inhumano. Se toma su tiempo para respirar, calmarse, antes de girar sobre su espalda y se arrastra hacia arriba, hasta que él se está inclinando contra el reposabrazos, mirando a Cas. Hace una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la mirada que el hombre pasó a través de él y le extiende una mano para palmear a Castiel.

"Eso fue...Sólo... wow ", dice con el tiempo, lamiéndose los labios e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo al techo. Porque realmente.... no hay otras palabras, especialmente ahora, que la neblina post-sexo sigue nublando la mente de Dean.

Cuando regresa la vista, Cas todavía está en la misma posición, un tipo de rostro impasible y por primera vez esta tarde, Dean se siente incómodo y un poco preocupado. Él enrolla sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor del cuerpo de Cas 'y extiende una mano, indicándole que se acerque.

"Ven aquí...”

*****  
Los remolinos de Castiel en su mente, la neblina de alcohol y sexo esta llenándolo, y por un momento se deja caer, yendo de buena gana de nuevo en los brazos de Dean y envuelve un brazo alrededor del hombre, inclinándose para besarlo otra vez, un lento escalofrío bajando por la espalda, donde su camisa estaba pegada a sus músculos con el sudor.

La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza habla de nuevo, esta vez más insistente, más fuerte y no desaparece como antes.

"Esto está mal, tienes que salir, ¡tienes que irte ahora!

Se endurece en los brazos de Dean entonces, rompiendo el beso cuando un sentimiento de pavor golpea sobre él, abriendo los ojos, ya que parece despuntar por fin en qué es exactamente lo que acaba de hacer.

"... Mierda", susurra, los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira a Dean.

*****  
Dean siente a Castiel endurecerse, lo siente deslizarse y abre los ojos, todavía demasiado atrapado en el suave beso que habían compartido, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Parpadea unas cuantas veces a través del velo de gotas de sudor en sus pestañas hasta que ve con la claridad suficiente para darse cuenta de que es pánico lo que distorsiona la cara de Castiel.

"Hey, hey... ¿qué pasa? ", pregunta y su voz es tranquila, lenta, suavemente su mano sosteniendo el brazo superior de Castiel, mientras trata de averiguar lo que había cambiado en los últimos segundos.

"¿Algo está mal?"

*****  
Castiel se muerde el labio inferior y se levanta, desenredándose a sí mismo de Dean con tanta suavidad como puede, agarra su ropa, y comienza a vestirse rápidamente. Se mete a sí mismo, con condón y todo, de nuevo en sus vaqueros y se aleja del sofá, mirando a Dean, sus ojos parpadeando a través de las emociones.

"Yo estoy... Jesucristo.... Lo siento... "

Él sopla un suspiro, lo hace calmarse lo suficiente para mirar a Dean en los ojos, traga por la repugnancia que siente sobre sí mismo por lo que hizo mientras el alcohol se evapora.

"Me tengo que ir, esto ... esto fue un error, lo siento, yo ... no puedo ..."

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y la boca “Lo siento” de nuevo, sus ojos le dolían, y entonces él está fuera de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él despacio, dejando a Dean solo en la habitación.

*****  
Dean no puede procesar lo que está pasando, no se da cuenta de que está siendo abandonado sólo de la peor manera posible, hasta que Castiel está fuera de la puerta. Él está allí, durante cinco minutos, diez, veinte. Cuando por fin se mueve, se siente barato, sucio, como una puta. Ha tenido una noche como esta muchísimas veces anteriormente, pero nunca, ni una vez, había sido tratado de esta manera. Le duele, y la súbita comprensión lo golpea como un martillo. El sexo había sido increíble, el infierno, había sido sin duda el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido. ¿Y ahora? Está acostado en un sofá pegajoso en la parte de atrás de un club gay de mierda al que esta tan familiarizado y se siente perdido y solo. Por fin se levanta, se pone los calzoncillos y los pantalones y se acerca a la puerta. Él mira hacia atrás una vez más, como si Castiel siguiera allí, como si mirando hacia atrás, de alguna manera pudiera regresar el tiempo, tratar de cambiar las cosas... él ni siquiera sabe lo que hizo mal...

Deja el Haight esa noche, no esta en el estado de ánimo para otras citas, ni siquiera en el estado de ánimo para sexo. Cuando cierra la puerta de su apartamento y de su hermano menor, Sam, son las 3 de la mañana y se pregunta, cuando fue la última vez que regresó tan temprano del club. Se hunde en la cama completamente vestido y se queda mirando el techo, hasta que el sueño le vence finalmente, sus sueños le torturan con profundos gemidos y jadeos impetuosos y un nombre que se repite una y otra vez.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tiene que lidiar con la atención que Dean esta decidido a prestarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Morning Teach" escrito por camui_zuuki (Dean y Sam) y dream_0f_flight (Castiel and Gabriel) en livejournal.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

**Capitulo 2**  
  
Castiel ni siquiera espera a que Gabriel termine su noche de baile, solo le envía un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tiene dolor de cabeza y se ira a casa, mientras camina disparado hacia la puerta. No es una caminata muy larga hasta la estación mas cercana de BART, el tren regional que transita bajo tierra viajando a través de la ciudad, y es una suerte que él toma uno de los últimos en salir hacia los suburbios en expansión que forman Daly City, donde todas las casas lucen igual, edificios de doble planta, pintados en vomitivos tonos pastel.

Se dirige a la casa que está alquilando con Meg, y entra, agradeciendo a cualquiera que fuera la deidad responsable de que aun estuviera en su trabajo de camarera calles abajo, en el restaurante de un club de lujo. Se ducha, tirando el condón usado y se siente enfermo al instante en que el recuerdo de lo que había hecho vuelve a el.  
No fue Dean quien le hizo sentirse enfermo, no sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa arrogante, esa voz dulce pronunciando su nombre de forma entrecortada, que lo había puesto casi duro de nuevo mientras se duchaba  quitándose la fetidez del club.  
No, lo que hacía sentirse enfermo a  Cas , era la idea de que había engañado a su novia, y no sólo traicionó su confianza, sino la de sus padres. Él era el hijo recto, el que estaban depositando todas sus esperanzas y sueños de un matrimonio exitoso y nietos. Y él había tenido sexo alucinante en un club con la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto, hombre o mujer.  
Cas se va a dormir esa noche pensando en la mirada perdida en la cara de Dean cuando prácticamente había corrido hacia la puerta, y se preguntaba a sí mismo si alguna vez volvería a ver al hombre de nuevo.

La noche del Viernes deriva en la mañana del sábado, y Gabriel le llama, a pesar de ser sólo las 8 am. Se niega a tomar la llamada, y yace en la cama todo el día, alegando una resaca cuando Meg intenta convencerle de llevarlo a hacer sus compras. Ella sale del apartamento y Cas queda en la cama todo el día, pensando en una galaxia de pecas y músculos, lisos y planos, sintiéndose enfermo del estomago al darse cuenta de que tal vez no era tan recto como originalmente había pensado.

El Domingo llega demasiado rápido, y se pasa el día entero preparándose para el lunes, el primer día de escuela, y su primer día enseñando arte en la Escuela Superior de la ciudad, por lo menos agradeciendo el privilegio que tenia otro lugar adonde ir. El Lunes le sigue demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero todavía Castiel toma el tren de BART para trabajar y se mete en su espaciosa aula, con techos altos, ventiladores, ventanas grandes con pintura descascarada que permiten entrar la luz de la mañana , y muy pocos suministros de arte para las 4 clases que estaría enseñando durante el día.

Él suspira y se pone a trabajar, enrollando las mangas de su abotonada camisa azul hacia arriba y quitándose el chaleco  para colgarlo en su silla. El aula entera debía ser barrida y limpiada, y tenía una hora antes de la clase, así que podría sacar el máximo provecho de ella. En el momento en que ha terminado, el pelo antes aseado de Castiel está revuelto, colgando sobre la frente en espigas al azar, y ha desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su camisa, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar pasar una brisa, ya que esta está sudando ligeramente a pesar del aire de la mañana de otoño .

El salón de clases, sin embargo, se ve mucho mejor. Las mesas altas se encuentran de manera uniforme y hay espacio en los asientos para cuatro estudiantes cada uno, en taburetes altos que apenas dejaran que los niños toquen el suelo cuando se sienten sobre ellos. Cada estación cuenta con un mínimo de cuatro medios diferentes para experimentar, lápices de colores y pasteles, bolígrafos y acrílicos. Había una larga fila de armarios llenos de suministros usados ,rotos o ambos, algunas estanterías unidades utilizadas para el almacenamiento de pinturas secas y un escenario móvil en la parte trasera cubierta de una  alfombra raída azul para el dibujo al natural. Castiel se sonríe y se apoya en su escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, podía sentirlo. Por primera vez desde la noche del viernes, podía respirar tranquilo.

*****

Sabes que algo malo está pasando  cuando Dean Winchester se niega a tener pie para el desayuno.  
  
Sam se encuentra en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, frunciendo el ceño profundamente a la forma en cuclillas sobre la cama. Quiere preguntarle qué había pasado, quiere encontrar la manera de animar a su hermano, pero sabe tan bien como nadie más, que cuando Dean no quiere hablar, será imposible llegar a él. Dean no es el mismo desde el fin de semana y Sam tiene dificultades para convencerlo de dejar la casa en la mañana del lunes. A Dean no le importan mucho los cursos, pero incluso él no puede negar lo increíblemente estúpido que sería perder el primer día de su ultimo año de secundaria .

Así que cuando él sale de la casa, vestido con jeans ajustados, una camisa polo blanca y la chaqueta de cuero que había heredado de su padre y siente el calor del sol a través del parabrisas de su Chevy  Impala de 1967, se siente sólo un poco mejor. Él conduce el coche clásico en el estacionamiento de la escuela secundaria, sale y cierra las puertas. Es un buen día y Dean odia que va a pasar la mayor parte dentro, fingiendo estudiar ...

Es temprano, no mucha gente pasa el rato alrededor del patio de la escuela así que Dean decide fumar un cigarrillo antes de que el día comience. Da la vuelta por la esquina, en dirección a la parte trasera del edificio, donde no hay camino de acera, sólo verdes praderas y árboles, perfecto para esconderse de los maestros entrometidos. Llega a un lugar apartado, justo en el otro lado de lo que parece ser la sala de arte - su primer curso en ese día y mientras enciende su cigarrillo, él se asoma por una ventana abierta para mirar dentro. Él deja que sus ojos vaguen por sobre los materiales de arte perfectamente organizados, las sillas alineadas perfectamente a las mesas y el pizarrón, donde dice en letras delicadas "Sr. Novak".

*****

Dean frunce el ceño, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a un profesor  escribir su nombre para la clase y sonríe suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza. Es entonces cuando sus ojos caen sobre la persona apoyada en el escritorio en la parte frontal de la habitación y el aliento se congela en su garganta.  
  
".. .¡¿Cas-?!"  
  
*****

Hay una mínima pizca de humo de cigarrillo en el aire, y Castiel frunce el ceño , husmeando, tratando de determinar de dónde viene. Gira la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta y las ventanas a la altura del pecho justo a tiempo para oír una exclamación bastante indigna de un apodo que nunca usó “¿Cas?”, dijo la voz, y Castiel sintió su corazón detenerse inmediatamente  cuando la reconoció de la belleza de ojos verdes a través de la ventana, sin siquiera haberlo intentado.  
  
Los eventos la noche del viernes se precipitaron de nuevo, enviándolo en un giro de emoción, lujuria y asco en la  vanguardia, haciendo un nudo en su corazón y en el estómago al mismo tiempo. Castiel  traga duro y se dirige hasta la puerta y la rodea, parándose en el rocío de la mañana, que todavía adorna la pequeña franja de césped ,justo fuera de la sala de clase, antes de convertirse en el pavimento del estacionamiento de los estudiantes.  
  
".... Dean? .... Qu.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
  
Frunce el ceño, sin entender, la cabeza inclinada y en confusión.  
  
".... ¿Acaso... me seguiste?"

Era increíble realmente, pensar que el hombre lo había seguido desde el club, quedarse cerca de su casa, y luego se las arregló para seguirlo aquí, dos días más tarde nuevamente. Era una idea estúpida... pero ¿qué más había? San Francisco era una ciudad bastante grande, y las probabilidades de que este hombre apareciera en su salón de clases en su primer día de escuela eran astronómicas.  
  
*****

Dean lanza una carcajada en ese comentario y toma otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de contestar con un divertido "Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo ..."

Hay un momento de silencio y Dean lo toma como una oportunidad para que sus ojos vaguen sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre. Él puede decir con seguridad que a él le gusta Castiel mejor en jeans, pero los pantalones que lleva puesto ahora no están tan mal. La camisa por otra parte era una historia completamente diferente. Azul, puto azul cobalto, igualando los ojos del hijo de puta a la perfección y haciendo a Dean imposiblemente duro sólo al recordar cómo los ojos de Castiel había literalmente brillado, cuando vino dentro de él, empujando y jadeando y ... Se aclara la garganta, con una sonrisa difusa en sus labios, mientras levanta el cigarrillo hacia ellos una vez más.

"¿Así que eres un maestro? Mi profesor... ¿cuáles son las probabilidades, eh? "

*****

Observa Castiel a Dean, los ojos muy abiertos mientras  registra lo que el hombre en realidad acaba de decir.  
  
"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú estás en la escuela secundaria? "  
  
Castiel siente su pecho apretarse en el terror, la comprensión de que no tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre en la noche del viernes, sino con un chico. Un adolescente. Se vuelca y da un paso tambaleante hacia atrás, inclinándose lejos de Dean inconscientemente.  
  
"¿Cuántos años tienes? ... Por favor, dime que tienes 18 años, por el amor de dios ... "

*****

Dean se ríe de la conmoción evidente en la cara de Castiel y tira su cigarrillo en el suelo, apoyándose más abajo en la ventana y en el espacio personal de Cas.  
  
"No te preocupes profe, no has hecho nada ilegal".  
  
Se lame los labios, mirando una gota de sudor correr por el cuello del hombre y desaparecer en la camisa entreabierta.

"E incluso si lo fuera... fue totalmente consensual, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
Se inclina más a respirar sus últimas palabras sobre la piel del hombre, notando la piel de gallina formarse con un estremecimiento de satisfacción.  
  
"Se sentía tan bien, Cas... pero ¿sabes qué? Te hubiera dejado follarme sin protección si lo querías”.

 *****

Castiel se ruboriza aún más oscuro a las palabras de Dean, enganchando su respiración en la garganta cuando el fantasmal aliento recorre su mejilla y la oreja. El cálido aliento derramó destellos del cuerpo de Dean retorciéndose en la parte superior de Castiel, montándolo  con el mayor entusiasmo, temblando con cada empuje de sus caderas hacia abajo sobre la polla de Cas. Castiel dio un paso atrás y se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del recuerdo de los labios  aterciopelados gimiendo su nombre.  
  
" D-Dean, no podemos hacer esto ... Yo soy tu maestro".

Él retrocede un paso y se endereza con esfuerzo dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar. Se aclara la garganta, ajusta a sí mismo en sus pantalones discretamente cuando rodea su escritorio para sentarse, intentando duramente de desterrar los pensamientos de la noche del viernes y lo fantástico que Dean se había sentido, de sus labios, su voz y sus manos acariciando a Castiel en todas partes.

*****

Dean suspira y pasa una mano por el pelo corto, antes de seguir adentro a Castiel y sentarse en la parte superior de su escritorio.  
  
"Sabes... no eres un buen mentiroso, Cas", dice, cruzando las piernas y recostándose, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Castiel "Dices que no me quieres, pero yo sé que sí. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿por qué estás haciéndote el duro? ... nunca mejor dicho, por cierto”.  
  
Él levanta una ceja hacia la forma en que Castiel se tensa, las manos apretadas en su regazo y se ríe un poco.  
  
"Ya te acostaste conmigo, ¿y qué hay de malo en hacerlo otra vez?"

 *****

Castiel se pone rígido y mira hacia Dean, con los ojos peligrosamente oscuros.  
  
"Eso fue un error. Esto no debería haber pasado.... Estaba borracho, y no pensaba con claridad. "  
  
Se pone de pie y camina hacia la parte de atrás del salón de clases para ocuparse en un armario. Esto era una pesadilla. Ayer por la noche, él y Meg tuvieron relaciones sexuales, y lo único que podía pensar Cas cuando llegó era en unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrogante. La culpa se fue acumulando, en vez de disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cas suspira suavemente mientras abre un armario, mirando a la pared. Mierda-todavía faltaban 15 minutos antes de la clase. Espera que los otros estudiantes empezarían a llegar en breve, no quería estar mas a solas con el objeto de su lujuria.

*****

Bueno, si Dean puede ser totalmente honesto - y casi nunca lo es – eso en realidad le dolió. No es como  si Cas fuera el único hombre en el mundo que  Dean le había dejado follarlo, después de todo. Pero al escuchar que él pensaba que era un error, de una cosa de una sola vez ,fue un poco demasiado para su ego.  
  
"No estabas tan borracho", dice en tono más confiado de lo que se siente y salta fuera de la mesa, caminando unos pasos en dirección a Cas, pero se detiene.  
  
"Así que lo que estás diciendo es... ¿que no tienes ningún interés en mí... después de todo?"

Frunce el ceño, apoyado contra la pared cerca de la puerta y mira al otro hombre con una expresión perpleja. Eso realmente nunca ocurrió antes. Claro que lo habían botado un par de veces, pero nunca, nunca, nunca jamás después de tener sexo alucinante...

*****

Castiel detiene lo que está haciendo, el cuerpo inmóvil cuando él piensa acerca de lo que Dean acaba de decir. Si Castiel era honesto consigo mismo, y siempre trata de serlo, no había manera de que él no estaba interesado en Dean, su cuerpo lo traicionaba cada vez que el niño hablaba en voz alta.  
  
"... Yo tengo una novia."

Se mantuvo de espaldas a Dean, pero su voz era tranquila, como si estuviera intentando su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar una razón, cualquier razón, de por qué no podría hacer esto. Por qué Castiel no podría permitir que esto volviera a suceder.  
  
*****

Ouch. Bueno...  
  
El ceño de Dean  se hizo más profundo y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando al otro hombre trabajar, en movimiento, tratando lo más duro que podía para parecer ocupado y alejado.  
  
"¿Y qué? Ella no te permite follarla así que crees que puedes ir y romper algunos corazones en un club gay? "  
  
Su voz bromea, divertida, pero en su mente hay una voz gritando, gritando a Cas lo injusto que es esto, lo cruel que es. Lo había tenido una vez y ahora lo vería casi todos los días en la escuela. El saber  que probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de sentir su polla perfecta dentro de él una vez más, le molestó. Dean por lo general no se siente cómodo siendo "el otro", pero por una vez en su vida, no le importaría tanto... Hay algo acerca de este hombre, algo que parece que no puede conseguir suficiente de el. Después de cómo su último encuentro había terminado, Dean había pensado que no volvería a ver nunca más a Castiel - y ahora que está de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia de Dean, no se le permite tocarlo...

Hay un sonido repentino,  la puerta del salón se abre y un grupo de gente entra, algunos de ellos saludando a Dean, antes de sentarse en medio de las filas. Dean suspira con resignación y se da la vuelta, siguiendo su ejemplo y se sienta en una silla en la primera fila.

*****

Castiel está a punto de responder a Dean, decirle que fue arrastrado allí por su hermano gay, y que Dean había sido el que inicio todo,  empujando y empujando  hasta que Cas cedió. Él no habla, sin embargo, la mitad porque se siente culpable de todos modos, y la otra mitad porque en el siguiente momento, un grupo de estudiantes  entran y Castiel agradece por la interrupción, antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Se acerca de nuevo al frente de la clase para sentarse, mirando caminar mas y mas estudiantes y pronto suena el timbre, algunos estudiantes se deslizan en el último segundo con una sonrisa de disculpa a Castiel.  
  
"De acuerdo todos, mi nombre es Castiel Novak, me pueden llamar Sr. Novak, Castiel, o profe, si quieren, yo voy a ser profesor de arte este año".

*****

Dean no le prestó mucha atención a la primera lección de Castiel. Claro, a él le gusta el arte, eligió este curso sobre el de español este año, pero no quiere dar a Castiel la satisfacción de interesarse demasiado pronto. En lugar de tomar notas y escuchar lo que dice el profesor, Dean se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, mirándolo fijamente, moviendo la lengua para humedecerse los labios, cada vez que Cas lo ve. Le encanta la forma, en que su maestro se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de esto y desde entonces trata de ocultar cuan nervioso lo pone la atención de Dean. Cuando suena la campana, Dean está casi seguro de escuchar un suspiro de alivio de su maestro. Mientras que todos los demás estudiantes se levantan y salen de la habitación a toda prisa, Dean se queda donde está, empacando sus cosas provocativamente lento.

 *****

Castiel bulle alrededor de la sala de clase, intentando su mejor esfuerzo de ignorara a Dean, y la oleada de excitación ahora que estaban solos otra vez. El pequeño bastardo había estado abiertamente coqueteando con él todo el período, pasando la hora lamiéndose los labios y arqueando una ceja ante Castiel. Había sido increíblemente difícil no tener una erección mientras hablaba a la clase con Dean haciéndolo en cada oportunidad. Ahora, con Dean siendo el último de ellos en el aula, Castiel sabía que tendría que estar ocupado, y esperaba que Dean captara la indirecta y se fuera. Comenzó la limpieza de cada estación, poniendo todo el material de nuevo en las bandejas correspondientes. Él sigue avanzando,  barajando papeles y lápices de vuelta, su cabello aún más desordenado que antes de que Cas lo cepillara de la frente con un movimiento nervioso.

*****

Cuando su bolso está lleno, Dean se levanta lentamente, dejándolo tendido en la mesa y pasar a la parte de atrás de la sala, donde Castiel está guardando un rollo de papel de cartucho en el armario. Al llegar finalmente justo detrás del hombre mayor, Dean pone sus manos en los estantes a cada lado del cuerpo de Cas , atrapándolo con eficacia y sonriendo al jadeo sorprendido que escapa de los labios de Castiel. El otro hombre no se voltea, no quiere que Dean vea cómo esto le afecta - al menos eso es lo que Dean está seguro de que se trata - y la sonrisa de Dean se ensancha, mientras él pasa cerca, presionando su cuerpo al ras contra su maestro, dejando sentir el bulto evidente en sus pantalones.  
  
"Te ves muy, muy caliente con el pelo así, ¿sabes?", susurra al oído de Castiel, el cálido aliento soplando sobre la piel temblando "He estado duro durante una hora ahora, profe ... quieres hacer algo al respecto? "

 *****

"... Dean... V- Vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase...."  
  
Todo el cuerpo de Castiel parece en sintonía con Dean, la cercanía afecta su respiración y envía  una descarga de fuego directo a su espalda. Era intensa, esta cantidad de atracción por alguien. Cas nunca se había sentido tan sin aliento sólo por estar cerca de alguien, sólo por oírlo hablar en su oído.  
  
"Por favor-.... Necesito que te vayas."  
  
Él pone los papeles de su mano sobre la plataforma en frente de él y aferrándose al borde de ella, cerrando los ojos y en silencio, rezando para que Dean le hiciera caso, y tome su preciosa sonrisa arrogante lejos, antes de  que Castiel cometiera otro error. Un error que nunca pensó que iba a hacer ni una sola vez en su vida, y sin embargo, dos veces en una semana. Meg no se merecía esto, y sus padres... "piensa en Mama y  Papa, Castiel.... “dice a sí mismo, apretando los ojos cerrados aún con más fuerza.  
  
*****

Dean chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, levantando una de sus manos y la arrastra por la columna vertebral de Castiel bromeando.  
  
"Esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones, profe", dice, mientras  cepilla los labios sobre la piel del cuello de Castiel, siente el escalofrío del hombre y volcándose de nuevo al contacto de Dean, a pesar de sus palabras desdeñosas.  
  
Una sonrisa se extiende en los labios de Dean y se inclina hacia delante, mordisqueando el lóbulo de Castiel por un momento antes de retirarse abruptamente. Quita su mano de atrás de Castiel y gira sobre sus talones, caminando de regreso a la mesa, donde dejó su bolso  y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
"Hasta mañana, Sr. Novak."  
  
Cuando Dean sale de la habitación,  siente los ojos de Castiel en él y, a pesar de estar todavía muy duro y no ser tocado, Dean se siente más satisfecho de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo...

 *****

Castiel pasa sus clases de la mañana tratando de ignorar la mordedura del deseo en la boca del estómago, los pensamientos sobre Dean bailando en su cabeza. El lóbulo de su oreja sintió un calor abrasador durante una hora después de que Dean se fue, y su pene se negó a permanecer suave a través de sus clases. A la hora del almuerzo era un lío agotado, y se alegró de que había terminado el día, una vez que limpió su salón de clases en el almuerzo. Aparte de estar excitado prácticamente cada segundo del día, su primer día como profesor de arte había ido bien. Sólo había un puñado de alborotadores en cada clase, y sólo unos pocos que iban a ser un problema grave. En general, era feliz. Los estudiantes habían parecido entusiasmados y alegres, dibujaron y pintaron en el tiempo libre después de que Castiel les había explicado como seria su clase en el año y habló un poco acerca de sí mismo para que sus alumnos conozcan algo de él. Ahora estaba limpiando y preparándose para el proyecto de mañana, y poniendo un montón de diversos objetos en cada mesa.

*****

Dean decide saltarse su clase de matemáticas después del almuerzo y deja a sus compañeros de clase sin decir una palabra, dando un paseo alrededor del edificio hacia la parte trasera, donde había avistado a Cas por primera vez esta mañana. El profesor se encuentra todavía en la habitación y Dean se inclina contra un árbol, mirándolo arreglar algunas cosas en las mesas con una expresión de profunda concentración en su rostro. Después de que Castiel  agarra su bolso y sale de la habitación, cerrando y poniéndole llave a la puerta detrás de él ,Dean también se va. Él ve a Castiel salir del campus, más allá de la playa de estacionamiento y le sigue rápidamente. Cuando ve al hombre caminando por las escaleras de la estación de tren, Dean sopla en decepción. No podía arriesgarse a perderse su horario de tarde entera, solo para acechar a su una-noche-barra-profe.  
El resto del día transcurre sin bastantes incidentes y cuando Dean llega a casa alrededor de 5, Sam ya está ahí, preparando la cena.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primer día de clases?", Le pregunta en esa típica superior voz de padre-y  Dean rueda los ojos en él, desplomándose en la silla y abriendo una lata de cerveza, tomando un trago enorme.  
  
"Me cogí a un chico en la noche del viernes", dice  y Sam deja caer el cuchillo que había estado sosteniendo.  
  
"Amigo... ¿en serio?"  
  
"Sam. Sé que te va a gustar esto. Lo prometo”.  
  
Sam frunce el ceño, cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo y sigue cortando cebollas, encogiéndose de hombros en la derrota.  
  
"Ahora adivina ¿quien es mi nuevo profesor de arte?”

 *****

Castiel pasa la noche evitando hablar sobre su día con demasiado detalle, pero Meg no pareció siquiera darse cuenta, ya que está demasiado envuelta en el último chisme de lo que pasó en su trabajo. Una de las nuevas meseras se acostaba con uno de los ayudantes de camarero, pero había entrado justo para ver a su ayudante de camarero obteniendo una mamada de uno de los chefs.  
  
"¿Puedes imaginarlo? Tener al tipo con el que estás, no solo engañándote ¿ sino haciéndolo con otro hombre? "  
  
Castiel se pone rígido, sintonizando con la conversación por primera vez por completo. Traga saliva y sonríe mansamente.

"¿Es peor que fuera un hombre?"  
  
Meg resopla y mira a Cas como si fuera un idiota.  
  
"Duh".  
  
"Pero... ¿Por qué?"  
  
Ella lo mira fijamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que está oyendo, luego suspirando y sacudiendo su cabello negro sobre su hombro.  
  
"Porque eso es asqueroso. Eso significa que el individuo es prácticamente un maricón-"  
  
Los ojos de Castiel se agrandan y él mira a Meg mientras ella trata desesperadamente de rectificarse.  
  
"Quiero decir, él sólo, esta tan mal...”

 Castiel durmió en su lado de la cama esa noche, fingiendo estar dormido cuando Meg entró y trató de tocarlo e incitarlo a hacer el amor. Ella conocía sobre Gabriel, y sabía que mientras que los padres de Castiel odiaban que Gabriel fuera gay, a Castiel mismo no le importaba, él aún amaba a su hermano.

*****

Como era de esperar, Sam toma la noticia no demasiado bien. Ahí está la cantidad habitual de regaño, de advertencia sobre cuán peligroso y lo mal que es esta todo esto que Dean solo finge no oír. Observan algún programa de juegos y  Sam se excusa a sí mismo alrededor de las 10 horas, dejando a Dean a solas con sus pensamientos en la sala oscura. Su mente viaja de nuevo al viernes pasado, a la manera en que Castiel había sido tímido y renuente, pero abriéndose a él tan pronto en cuanto sus labios se tocaron. Dean  apaga el televisor y se dirige al cuarto de baño, saliendo de su ropa y camina bajo la ducha. Apoyó la cabeza contra las baldosas frías, finalmente tocándose, liberando  la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el día. Cuando cae a la cama esa noche, él está agotado, pero motivado. Él va a hacer a Castiel darse cuenta de lo que se pierde, lo que  su novia, obviamente, no podía darle...

Él no tiene clase de arte al día siguiente, pero pasa una buena cantidad de tiempo buscando y siguiendo a su nuevo maestro . A la hora del almuerzo, Dean encuentra a Castiel en la parte posterior de la sala de arte, desenvolviendo un sándwich de atún y mirando hacia abajo en un tema de una revista de arte. Caminando hacia él lo más silencioso posible, Dean se las arregla para irrumpir desapercibidamente,  cuando se inclina hacia abajo y respira su aliento caliente sobre el cuello del profesor, viéndolo temblar.  
  
"Buenas tardes, Sr. Novak."

 *****

Gabriel había lo llamado hoy de nuevo durante uno de los descansos entre clases , y Castiel finalmente le había explicado que en realidad solo tubo  un dolor de cabeza, y debió irse a casa esa noche, pero que lo había disfrutado, y que Gabriel era un buen hermano, a pesar de lo que el dramático hombre en el teléfono  pregonaba quejándose en voz alta. Se rieron un poco y Castiel se comprometió a verlo más tarde esa semana, y Gabriel estaba satisfecho.

 "Es triste, lo fácil que es mantener algo como esto en secreto de la gente ...", Cas piensa a sí mismo, mientras saca su almuerzo. Es preocupante que  podía traicionar a todos en su vida en menos de una hora, y nadie se daría cuenta de ello si solo mantiene la boca cerrada. "Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no suceda de nuevo. No puedo hacerle eso a Meg, y mis padres... Es sólo... incorrecto. "  
Luego hay una voz en su oído sacándolo de sus pensamientos con el aliento cálido y esa voz de seda profundo. Castiel se retira lejos de Dean del taburete, casi cayéndose en el camino..

 "J ... Jesucristo, Sr. Winchester ... no  puede hacer eso a la gente."  
  
Él trata de reírse de ello, llevando una mano a su pecho, una sonrisa vacilante adornando sus labios. Cas camina de vuelta a la mesa y vuelve a sentarse en su banquillo, dejando su almuerzo hacia abajo y haciendo señas a Dean de ocupar el asiento frente a él.  
  
"....  No tienes clase conmigo hoy... ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes preguntas sobre la tarea? "  
  
Había sido fácil, simplemente escribir sobre tus artistas favoritos, y por qué te ha influido, o inspirado. Algo para tener una idea no solo de donde estaba cada alumno con respecto a la historia del arte, sino también sobre sus gustos.

 *****

  
Dean sonríe ante la reacción de Cas y acepta su invitación a sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
"Mmh... no, no, no realmente, profe....", dice con falsa reflexión y luego se encoge de hombros "Me masturbe pensando en usted anoche ".  
  
Castiel casi se ahoga en su sándwich y Dean se echa hacia atrás en la silla, dejando vagar su mirada por el aula distraídamente. Cuando mira a su maestro una vez más, las mejillas de Castiel se habían puesto rojas y Dean comienza realmente a amar esa mirada en él. Se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa y captura la mirada de Castiel, Dean muerde sus labios y eleva una ceja.  
  
"¿Qué tal si dejas de fingir que el viernes pasado no sucedió... y te  muestro lo mucho que te has perdido?"  
  
Se acerca entonces, tomando la mano de Castiel y la lleva a sus  labios para chupar uno de sus dedos, pastoreando su  lengua por la piel caliente, con los ojos cerrados.

 *****

Los ojos de Castiel se ensanchan a medida que Dean le toma de la mano, pero en cuanto la boca del niño se cierra alrededor de su dedo, una sacudida de placer dispara directamente hacia abajo a través de su columna vertebral directo a su polla, endureciendo rápidamente en sus pantalones. Un gemido de sorpresa escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo, con los ojos cerrados cuando  Dean trabaja su boca con talento por encima de sus dedos. El roce de dientes por su piel hace que Castiel se retuerza, sus pantalones mucho más ajustados que hace un momento, y cuando Dean mira hacia arriba y bloquea sus ojos verdes hermosos en los suyos propios , todo lo que Cas puede hacer es  engullir el gemido gutural que quiere escapar de el.  
  
"Vas a ser la muerte de mí", Cas piensa, mientras se lame los labios y habla en voz baja y ronca.  
  
"Dea-.... Sr. Winchester ... "  
  
Se aclara la garganta y saca su mano de nuevo, ocultando cómo tiembla cerrándola en un puño en su regazo, apretándolo contra su erección y tratando de esconder el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo.  
  
"Nosotros... independientemente de lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche... no puedo... no puedo hacer esto. Tú eres mi estudiante ahora”.  
  
Traga duro y mira a su sándwich sin terminar.  
  
"Y yo no puedo.... No voy a hacer esto”.  
  
La voz de Castiel es débil, sin embargo, tranquila, como si estuviera estrangulándola mas para acallar su protesta.

*****

Dean escucha a medias las excusas de Cas, las palabras tan débiles como su restricción física. Cuando el profesor termina Dean asiente y levanta la mano a sus labios, trazándolos con el dedo que había estado en la boca de Castiel sólo segundos antes. Sacando su lengua, lamiendo a lo largo del dígito, sus ojos nunca dejando al otro hombre. Puede ver que tan excitado esta Cas y cómo cada movimiento que hace Dean sea aún peor y disfrutándolo al extremo. Por último, pone su mano en su regazo, tocando su propia erección suavemente y mirando a Castiel en parte frustrado, en  parte divertido.

"Todo lo sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches, profe ..."  
  
Se levanta entonces, se da la vuelta agachándose a recoger su bolso, por lo que Castiel tiene la mejor vista posible del culo de Dean.  
  
"Nos vemos mañana".

*****

En el segundo que Dean sale de la habitación Castiel se arregla a si mismo, dejando escapar un suave gemido sin aliento por el dolor de su polla presionando con fuerza en contra de su cremallera. Era una locura cómo Dean Winchester, su alumno, adolescente, le hacía sentir así. Él estaba constantemente en el borde, y había pasado la mayor parte del día tratando de no pensar en Dean, y fallando. Cas suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara y decide que él iba a tener que pensar en algo, porque esto no iba bien. Se sentía incómodo, sabiendo que todo lo que Dean tenía que hacer era aparecerse enfrente y su cuerpo respondía con entusiasmo. El resto del día transcurre rápidamente, preparándose para una nueva asignación de dibujo al natural, y luego ir de compras al supermercado en el centro comercial de la calle donde vivía. La culpa de Castiel estaba carcomiéndolo y él de alguna manera racionalizaba que estar mas  atento a Meg  podría ayudar. Por lo menos un poco. Así que compra los ingredientes para la cena, su mente constantemente recordando su camino de vuelta hacia Dean y sus pecas, su sonrisa arrogante, la manera en que había parecido escuchar con gran atención mientras Castiel le había dicho a la clase sobre las pasiones personales en la historia del arte, escalar , y una hamburguesa bien cocida.

*****

Dean pasa el resto de la semana procediendo tal y como ya había empezado. Cada vez que él y Cas “casualmente” se encontraban en los pasillos, Dean se aseguraba de demostrar justo lo que se estaba perdiendo y las lecciones eran una tortura al límite. Dean había ocupado la silla en medio de la última fila en cada lección, adonde Castiel tenía una vista directa y Dean pensaba en nuevas maneras de seducir a su profesor  casi todos los días. Después de un fin de semana largo y agotador, lleno de largas horas de masturbación y sueños húmedos, Dean está de nuevo en la sala de arte de Castiel, sentado en su silla, esperando a que su profesor llegara. Había decidido ir un paso más lejos hoy. La semana pasada había empezado a tocarse a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero Castiel no se había quebrado - así que Dean desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones abiertos y desliza la palma de su mano en su erección a través de sus bóxers, estudiando atentamente la cara de Castiel. Sus ojos caen cerrados, mientras empuja su mano más allá de los boxers, los dedos fríos sobre la piel caliente y provocando un pequeño jadeo.

 *****

Los ojos de Castiel se ampliaron una fracción de segundo y se lamio los labios nerviosamente antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar su lección, la voz sólo un poco más profunda y más dura que antes. El pasa en su camino por la mesa de Dean, hablando, y le deja una nota enfrente, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo mientras se aleja. La nota es sencilla, escrita con la letra clara de Castiel. “Veme después de clases ". El resto de la clase pasa rápidamente y cuando suena el timbre y los estudiantes salen en fila, uno por uno, Castiel sabe que Dean se quedará, por lo que no se molesta en mirar hacia el fondo de la sala para comprobar antes de cerrar la puerta de su salón de clases, y trabarla. Castiel se da la vuelta, con ojos oscuros y su corazón que ha dejado libre su pecho y decidió vivir en el centro de su garganta, por lo que es casi dolorosamente apretado y difícil de hablar.  
  
"Sr. Winchester ".  
  
Invita al niño a unirse a él en la parte delantera de la sala, y se apoya en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Castiel no tiene una postura muy relajada, su rigidez haciendo juego con sus pantalones negros, la camisa de manga larga gris y chaleco negro.

*****

Cuando Cas le desliza la nota, Dean sonríe para sí, tirando de su mano hacia atrás y componerse de nuevo a si mismo, esperando con impaciencia el final de la lección. Suena la campana, se vacía el aula y Dean siente que su pecho se tensa, cuando Castiel se levanta y cierra la puerta tras el último estudiante. Él sigue su invitación, poniéndose de pie y camina por el pasillo entre las mesas lentamente, con los ojos fijos en la forma rígida de su maestro, los ojos azules fijos en los verdes de Dean. Él se detiene a menos de dos metros de él, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, esa sonrisa provocadora todavía en los labios.  
  
"Usted quería verme, Sr. Novak?"

 *****

Castiel entorna los ojos a Dean, haciendo su mejor intento de verse serio e irritado, a pesar de que tiene una sensación de que  Dean estaba empezando a ser capaz de ver a través de sus gestos.  
  
"Dean... No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Tu coqueteo es inapropiado, y nos va a poner a ambos en problemas”.  
  
Frunce el ceño a Dean y se encorva un poco contra el escritorio.  
  
"... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Eres un chico muy guapo, podrías escoger de entre cualquiera de tus compañeros de estudios en esta escuela .... "  
  
Castiel  dejó rodar los brazos a los costados, hombros caídos visiblemente, una expresión cansada cayendo sobre su rostro cuando se pellizca el puente de la nariz.  
  
"Dean... yo no quiero echarte de mi clase... pero alguien va a notar sus…travesuras..."  
  
*****

Dean escucha las palabras de Cas , y luego baja la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en el cuerpo donde sus manos se apretaban en puños. Él puede ver sus brazos ligeramente temblando y cuando mira hacia arriba, ve el labio inferior de Castiel  temblando también.

 "Oh, confía en mí, profe ... conozco el efecto ... que tengo en la gente ... y sé que tú no eres una excepción."  
  
Mantiene su mano para si mismo esta vez, su mente puesta en la tarea de instar a Castiel a hacer algo, cualquier cosa por su cuenta.  
  
"Sabes... no tengo ningún problema con que me eches. Pero eso no va a conseguir que te deshagas de mí. Te lo dije antes, Cas - Te quiero. Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. "

 *****

Castiel observa a Dean, la seguridad absoluta que el niño irradiaba era más confiada, y rayaba en la arrogancia. Él frunce el ceño, se lame los labios y luego se pone de pie y fuera de la mesa, con las manos sobre sus caderas mientras levanta la vista a corta distancia para mirar a los ojos de Dean.  
  
“... ¿Y si me rindo? ¿Qué, entonces? ¿Voy a volver a follarte otra vez? "  
  
Castiel da un paso más hacia Dean, luego otro y saca las manos hacia fuera, empujando al muchacho con cada paso hacia la pared más cercana. Él sujeta a Dean allí, con las manos en los hombros de Dean agarrándolo firmemente.

 "¿Te cansaras de mí luego? Si me rindo y te tomo aquí en mi salón de clases, fuerte y rápido como en el club, jodido hasta que usted estuviera en carne viva y temblando-¿estarías  satisfecho, entonces? "  
  
Castiel frunce el ceño, su rostro contorsionado de ira cuando gruñe a Dean, el final de su cuerda después de una semana de molestias constantes ,ensoñaciones y fantasías inapropiadas. Cada una de ellas había sido impulsado por la amenaza pecosa frente a él, en diferentes posiciones y lugares, pero siempre dispuesto, siempre dispuesto, siempre gritando el nombre de Cas cuando venia. Su corazón se acelera, la respiración entrando en estremecimiento inhalando mientras sus ojos buscan los de Dean. Cas vacila por un momento, y luego se apresura y besa a Dean, su cuerpo fluye hacia el otro, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Dean sujetándolo firmemente.  
  
*****

“Hablando sucio, ¿no? Quién sabria ...”  
  
Dean deja pasar a Castiel, lo deja follar su boca como ambos saben que él había querido desde hace semanas. Sus propias manos quietas y recostadas contra la pared detrás de él,  cuando  la lengua del otro hombre se desliza en su boca y profundiza el beso aun más. Se toma un tiempo, minutos, incluso, hasta que Cas está retirándose hacia atrás, jadeando, temblando y mirando absolutamente embelesado, con los labios rojo oscuro e hinchados del beso.

"No", Dean finalmente exhala, sus párpados aleteando cuando siente la excitación recorrer su cuerpo, el  no sabía que un solo beso podría afectarle  "No, yo no lo haría ... y tu - tu no querrías eso, tampoco, ¿verdad profe? "  
  
Esta vez no hay sonrisa arrogante, no hay petulancia, ningún comportamiento superior. En este momento es tan simplemente obvio lo mucho Dean quiere a este hombre y cuánto está dispuesto a hacer por el y le da miedo. Es la primera vez que Dean se da cuenta de lo perdido que esta, lo desesperadamente que quiere que Castiel lo toque.

Se inclina un poco hacia delante, rozando los  labios sobre la piel caliente de la mejilla de Castiel, su lóbulo de la oreja, cuando le susurra:  
  
"Nadie tiene porque saberlo...”

 *****

Castiel se pierde también en los sentimientos que están superando a su cuerpo con cada respiración, cada inhalación que está llena del perfume de Dean. Le hace sentir fuera de control, el cuerpo temblando más de lo que nunca había sucedido antes, más activo de lo que jamás había estado. Cas gime contra el cuello de Dean y muele sus caderas contra el chico, los ojos cerrados, los puños de las manos contra la pared, arañando sobre la pintura amarillo apagado, con las uñas.

"Dean... -"  
La campana suena en el momento siguiente, y hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta cuando la próxima clase de estudiantes trata de entrar en la habitación cerrada con llave, y no pueden. Cas se aleja de Dean, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras se reajusta rápidamente y se acerca a la puerta.

 Él se asegura de que Dean ha hecho lo mismo, y  a continuación, abre la puerta para dejar  pasar al grupo, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a todo el mundo, en grupos de 2 y 3, para tomar sus asientos. Cas mira a Dean y asiente secamente, una vez, y luego camina hacia el frente de la clase y se dirige a los alumnos que habían comenzado a entrar.

"Está bien todos tomen asiento, no tenemos mucho tiempo este período, tenemos que pasar por una gran cantidad de material el día de hoy"  
  
Él mira a Dean cuando el niño sale de la habitación, tragando saliva alrededor de la oleada de excitación que lo atraviesa cuando  saborea a Dean al lamer sus labios.  
  
*****

Dean gime en decepción, cuando suena la campana y Cas abre la puerta a su próxima clase. Él hace su camino a la salida, parando una vez que está de pie en el marco de la puerta y girándose una vez más. Su mano está en su cadera, a pocos centímetros de distancia del centro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están cerrados, cuando dice silenciosamente "Nos vemos más tarde" y sale de la habitación.

 


End file.
